Layout Room
by stelle
Summary: ECEric finds Calleigh in the layout room and starts asking questions


Dislcaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami although I wish I did…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was walking through the lab looking for Calleigh when he heard a soft noise coming from one of the layout rooms. He stopped and looked in. There was Calleigh sitting in a chair with her head resting on her arms softly snoring. Eric smiled a little and walked in over to her.

"Cal?" Eric whispered softly.

"Mmm" was the only reply Calleigh gave him.

"Calleigh, wake up" Eric said again a little louder this time.

"No I don't wanna" Was Calleighs reply this time.

Eric let out a small chuckle he looked at her again realizing she was still asleep when she replied him. He started to smirk realizing he could get Calleigh to say what he wanted.

"Cal? Who do you like?" He asked while getting out his mp3 player that had a voice recorder on it planning to record something embarrassing that she said then play it back to her.

"Mmm,Eric" She replied still asleep.

Erics eyebrows shot up in a surprised look, sure he liked Calleigh as a friend,but he also liked her as more then a friend but he didn't expect her to feel the same way so he asked her again.

"Calleigh, who do you like as more then a friend?" He asked hoping to get the same reply.

"Eric" she replied in the same tone.

Eric was stunned by her having the same reply but continued forward asking one last question hoping for yes to be the answer.

"Calleigh do you want to go out with Eric?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Yes" was the reply that came from her.

Thoughts were running through Eric's head and he knew he had to get out of there, just to clear his head he hadn't expected her to answer that question and he didn't know what to think. As he was nearly out the door he heard Calleigh softly say,

"Where you going now?"

"What?" Eric said turning around seeing Calleigh sitting up looking wide awake.

"Well after what I just told ya I expect a reply" Calleigh drawled.

"What, What are you talking about?" Eric Stammered.

"Well I answered your questions now you get to answer some of mine" she said starting to smirk.

"You were awake that whole time!" Eric accused walking back in the room shutting the door so no one could hear them.

"Why yes I was" Calleigh said smiling getting up and sitting on the table facing Eric.

"So you knew what you were saying the whole time?" Eric asked baffled while walking to stand only about a foot in front of her.

"Yes but enough about me" She said smiling even more.

"I have a question for you know" She said her grin getting wider by the minute.

Eric knew that grin form Calleigh it meant she was about to get something she wanted and it scared him at the moment. She wiggled her pointer finger at him beckoning him closer he tentavily took a step closer so he was now standing between her legs as she was still sitting on the table.

"What do you want Cal?" Eric questioned.

"You got something you wanted now I get something I want !"Calleigh said the grin on her face threatening to break off her face it was so big now, now Eric was really nervous. He tried taking a step back but found the she had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, not that he minded but that look of determination on her face was slightly scary.

"What do you think I want Eric?" she asked and without waiting for his reply pulled him towards her and kissed him fully on the lips. When the needed to come up for air Calleigh pulled with a look of disappointment on her face, not from the kiss but form the kiss breaking

"What was that?" Eric asked stunned but not disappointed.

"That was what I wanted" Calleigh said blushing.

"Well what about what I wanted?" Eric asked

Calleigh looked confused "What was that?" she asked.

"Well I got one if things I wanted" he said and Calleigh blushed "But I meant a date… with you?" he asked starting to blush slightly.

"Oh" Calleigh said

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopeful.

She nodded and Eric grinned and helped her off the table and was about to lean in for a kiss when they heard the door opening and sprung apart Wolfe popped his head in and told them Horatio was looking for Eric and ducked back out closing the door Eric looked down at Calleigh and smiled. Eric gave her a quick kiss and said " I'll see you later and we'll plan it then ok?" "Ok" Calleigh replied and gave him a kiss and Eric left quickly shutting the door behind him and left Calleigh smiling to her self.

A/N: this is my first story please be gentle with reviews lol kidding well not bout the first story thing but please review and tell me what sucks or if the whole thing sucks thnx


End file.
